Watch Me
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: After all, it only made sense for Riku to be the fist to hold Sora, to touch Sora, to own Sora. dark!RikuxSora yaoi lemon rape-ish one-shot


Watch me

Disclaimer: Don't own KH

Joh: Yeah, I like dark!Riku. The crazier he is the more fun it is.

Jessie: Oh you….

Warnings: maybe rape, angst, lemon, yaoi, one-shot

0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Riku was always watching Sora. When Sora was dancing across the hot sand on the beach, struggling to pull his shirt off as he threw himself into the curling, frothing waves, Riku was watching. When Sora was wobbling around in his tiny rowboat, searching the clear water for a fat fish to catch, Riku was watching. When Sora was laughing and spinning around through his front yard, trying to capture blinking fireflies in his cupped hands, Riku was watching.

There was something delightfully free about Sora, something about him that drew you in and slipped past your grasping fingers. Maybe it was the way he would throw his head back and laugh without restraint. Or maybe it was the way his friendly, open smiles were for everyone, not just his friends. Or perhaps it was the eyes, those bright blue eyes that stood out like small lights, able to pierce any darkness.

Riku didn't care which one it was, for he treasured every smile, every feature, and every word uttered by the small brunet boy.

And Riku was happy, for a while, to simply watch Sora and adore him in secret.

He was content with that, until he noticed that Kairi was watching Sora too.

That… that just wouldn't do. After all, _he _had seen Sora first. _He _had been the first to befriend Sora, to hug him, to see him cry, to comfort him, and to make him laugh. It only made sense that he would continue to be the first to kiss Sora, to hold him, to take him, _to hear him moan. _

Which was exactly what Riku was thinking when he crept into Sora's room late at night, wiggling under the blankets to wrap his arms tight around his best friend. The room was dark but the dim moonlight from the open window fell across Sora's delicate face, casting an angelic glow over his skin and highlighting his messy hair with almost silver streaks.

Sora started protesting softly as Riku rolled on top of him, straddling his slender form. But the pale-haired boy silenced his complaints with a firm, unyielding kiss that was both lovingly gentle and harsh all at once.

"Stop…" Sora hissed through pretty, clenched teeth as Riku nipped kisses down his chin to his bared neck, pausing there to suck lightly on the skin.

But Riku couldn't stop, he couldn't. He was sick of just watching. He needed this to happen, so that he could be the first to touch Sora like this, the first to see him spread out so perfectly.

"Aren't you curious?" he whispered feverishly against flushed skin, hands slipping under Sora's baggy T-shirt to touch and claim.

Sora gasped sharply, eyes narrowing slightly as Riku jerked his hips, grinding his erection against him.

The silver-haired boy found his heart fluttering from the sound, eyes clouded with so much hunger and love.

The sheets and covers were rolled to the floor where they settled in a heap by the bed, soon followed by Sora's shirt and boxers.

Sora was resisting him again, struggling to free his tiny wrists from Riku's grasp and twisting his head away from his kisses. Riku didn't mind though. He knew that Sora just didn't yet understand how much Riku really loved him. He would have to adore every dip, curve and line of Sora's body to show him, to prove to him, that he loved him.

He shrugged out of his vest, tossing it carelessly to the floor as he moved his lips against Sora's, engraving the taste of him into his memory. Sora was following his movements with wide, unblinking eyes, jerking almost desperately against restraining hands as Riku's jeans and boxers were kicked off. The older teen couldn't help but smile at his effort. He was actually holding down _Sora_, the boy who always seemed to be just beyond anyone's reach. Like a pinned butterfly, Sora was so helpless against him, so vulnerable now. There was something special about that.

"Please…"

Riku shivered pleasantly, knowing that he was the first to hear Sora plead so softly, so beautifully breathless and trembling. Gently, he spread Sora's legs wide, stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

And then in one swift movement he became the first person to ever claim Sora. He held still for a long moment, listening to Sora's quick gasps of pain as he basked in the silky heat of Sora's body. He arched himself over the trembling boy, his silver hair falling forward to tickle across Sora's tanned skin.

Tears were slipping from those large blue eyes, tiny pearls rolling down flushed red cheeks. His hands were curling and uncurling, no longer trying to push Riku away. His head lay very still, allowing Riku to trail light kisses across his tear-streaked face.

And then Riku began to move, whispering sweet nothings against his sweat slicked shoulder, voice low and rough. His pale hand moved to form a fist around Sora's length, stroking it to life as he watched reluctant, soft moans fly past Sora's moist lips, coloring the hot air around them.

And, God, he was the only one, the first, to witness this… this breathtaking scene. Sora lying flat on his back, brown hair sticking to his neck and forehead from sweat as his body shook and trembled with pleasure.

"Sora…" Riku called out the name quietly, shoulders quivering, as he started moving faster, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts.

Everything was getting so hot, so slick and wet. Sora's pretty face was twisting as he felt release approaching, his hips bucking uncontrollably.

Then, with a low, long cry he came over Riku's hand, eyes fluttering as he tilted his head back.

Riku didn't slow his pace at all, but a warm glow snaked its way through his chest, because he knew that he was going to be the first and only person to see that expression painted across Sora's face.

And like Riku had predicted, it only took a few more nights like the first before Sora finally gave in, finally accepted him. Now, the brunet would lie so willing for Riku, arms outstretched eagerly, hungrily for the silver-haired boy. He would arch and moan out Riku's name each time, his lips frantically moving against skin.

However, Sora no longer laughed as freely as he used to, his smiles were only for Riku, and his once bright blue eyes that could pierce through any darkness were now shadowed with lust and need. But Riku didn't mind because Sora was his, just his to love, admire, and touch.

Riku was happiest when Kairi finally turned her gaze away, and stopped watching Sora. His Sora now.

0o0o0oo0

Joh: This was actually supposed to be a happy one-shot but I messed up somewhere along the way…

Jessie: I guess you got hungry, huh?

Joh: Yeah… that's what happens when I write at night.


End file.
